1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general winding and feeding apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus in which digital frequency variation technology is adopted to drive a motor, and optically coupled sensing technology operates in coordination therewith to detect the traveling speed of a material on a swinging arm and sense the swing position of the swinging arm. Whereby, feedback is utilized to properly modify the rotating speed of the motor, achieving constant-speed feeding of the material while being winding or feeding.
2. Background
A conventional winder structure primarily includes a rotating shaft projecting above a standing wall of a base and used for engaging with a spool around which a material can be wound, where a motor is installed in the standing wall and connected to the rotating shaft thereby providing a rotating power. In addition, a swinging arm is installed at a suitable position on the standing wall and extends across a traveling material. A buffering tension is achieved through the weight of the rolling shaft itself, and the material can be wound tightly without loosening.
The coupling structure is simple, but the use thereof is substantially broad; it can be used in a variety of different industries, for example, it can be used in the continuous winding of a long wire, paper or metal material such that it satisfies a significant extent of the market's needs. However, the conventional winder structure is used almost exclusively for material winding and not for material feed-out, and as such the operations thereof are limited.
Furthermore, the motor of a conventional winder is almost always driven directly by a DC motor or a synchronous AC motor, ensuring that the rotating speeds of the rotating shafts connected to each other are the same. Therefore, the distance of adjacent winding circles changes as the material winding radius increases gradually during the material winding operations, making it nearly impossible to allocate paper feeding speeds relatively, and consequently, the rotating speeds of the inner and outer layers of the paper are not uniform.